Providing disparate computer-readable storage resources that are located across multiple data centers for computing resources is complex, as conventional storage technologies utilize technical staff to manage, allocate, etc. such storage resources for hundreds, thousands, etc. of diverse computing resources. Further, such conventional storage technologies are error prone and economically limiting.
The above-described deficiencies of today's computer-readable storage environments and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive, representative, or always applicable. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.